Kyo
Kyo is the red eyed demon, who's said to have killed 1000 men. He has an intense desire to be stronger and seeks powerful fighters to test his blade. Like a demon of fighting Kyo doesn't care about anything but battles. He cuts down and kills anyone daring to stand in his way. Kyo wields the demonic Muramasa blade which increases his already huge bloodlust. He fights whoever challanges him and never ever give up. Appearance Personality Kyo is an aloof loner who doesn't like to mix in with others. It roots deep back in his past when everyone feared him as a child due to his Red Eyes. Kyo is like a wild beast, he attacks anyone who opposes him and does not care about killing people. Surprisingly he has his own moral code. Kyo won't kill people who have lost their will to fight, neither the defenseless. Ambushing or attacking behind the back is considered weak and cowardly in Kyo's eyes. He prefers to face his opponent head-on and defeat them in a honest battle. Kyo also possess an incredibly strong will to fight and to survive. His instincts are extremely keen. His iron will doesn't let Kyo to ever give up, no matter the odds. Strangely his wild exterior hides a kind interior. If he ever manages to get close to someone, he shows signs of care. Though in his own cold way. His pride never lets Kyo to admit his true feelings. It's up to his friends to notice them. Childhood The date of Kyo's birth is unknown. His first memories come from Japan. One day when Muramasa returned from his long journey, he spotted a large fire in the distance. "It can't be!" Muramasa grabbed his sword. The fire came from the direction of his own village. He thought about the worst possibility: raiders of Oda Nobunaga ambushed the village in his absence. He cursed his shortsightedness and immediately ran to protect his home. He had arrived late. The Oda forces had retreated by that time. He found it surprising since they failed to destroy the entire village. It didn't fit the Demon King's style. He found the reason very soon and to his utter surprise. A mere boy, not older than 10 stood in the middle of the village. He held a broken blade behind his back and wore ragged clothes, full of various cuts. All around him laid numerous corpses, each were trained soldiers from the Oda Clan. The sight shocked the experienced swordmaker. The pressure coming from the boy dwarfed any soldier's even while Muramasa stood behind the boy. Muramasa felt the seeds of fear grinding to his bones. "W-Who are you?" Muramasa asked, still affected by the surprise. The boy slowly turned, revealing eyes glowing deeper than crimson. The swordmaker had to steel himself just to not run away in fear. (Ridiculous. How could be a simple child so terrifying.) Thought Muramasa and felt embarrassed for his powerlessness. The encounter with those Red Eyes had changed the swordmaker's life forever. The boy didn't answer, just stared deep inside the eyes of Muramasa. He stared at the swordmaker like a wild beast looking for his next prey. His expression froze blood in Muramasa's veins. They stood like that for a few minutes, neither making a single move. Suddenly the boy started to quiver. His legs were giving up. The next moment he collapsed. The boy woke up in a strange house. Muramasa took him home. The swordmaker pitied him and were moved by the incredible deeds of the boy. He stood right next to the awakening boy. "Hello! How are you feeling, Kyo?" The boy made a surprised expression. He had no idea what's going on. "I figured you have no name. From now on, you are Kyo. " The boy still didn't understand his situation. "Ky-ou?" He repeated it just because. "Yes, that is your name. I bet you are hungry." Muramasa brought out a a large Nashi fruit. "Chomp!" Despite being weakened Kyo immediately stole the Nashi from Muramasa's hand and began eating . He was indeed very hungry. to be continued... Relationships *'Shunron' - When Kyo & Shunron first meet, Kyo is rather annoyed by Shunron's clingyness, but later discovers it was because she was chased, and eventually gets over it. Kyo can't really figure Shunron out, and therefore keeps an eye on her. He can't tell if she's acting weak and innocent, or if it's genuine (It's actually both). -to be continued- *Youi - *Yukimura - *Yuya - *Kyoshiro - *Sakuya - *Benitora - *Akira - *Hotaru - *Bontenmaru - *Akari - *Sasuke - *Saizo - *Izumo no Okuni - Category:Characters Category:Blood Hearts